


[索香]已知三载（上）

by EllovQ



Category: One Piece, Zoro＆Sanji, 索香 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllovQ/pseuds/EllovQ
Kudos: 1





	[索香]已知三载（上）

那个人给山治的最初印象就是不易接近，他之前是自家公司的前辈，但是山治从来没有跟他有过直接接触，倒是大名听过不少。不过他在业界，甚至在全国都被人熟知。山治听同届的人曾议论过他，说他出道即巅峰，经纪公司也是把他当成神仙供着。他也的确回应了世人的期待，电影只要打上他的名字，无论是出演、监制、又或是仅仅只是投资，票房成绩就不会很差。他的名字仿佛已经成为了一种象征为巅峰的标签。  
可望不可即。这是山治对他的总结。  
这个想法在山治出席了那个人和自己身处的经纪公司为主角的法庭上更加坚定了，他仅仅是坐在那里就是一种威慑。山治没有心思听律师之间的博弈，他的眼光完完全全烙在那个人身上。  
罗罗诺亚·索隆。  
因为之前的一些不愉快，索隆在与老东家结束合约后直接将对方告上法庭，这在业界是一个大新闻，对于一个在全国形成顶级流量影响力的人来说，没有一个充足的理由就来回踩东家，很容易让大家对他失望，毕竟这么几年老东家对他还是很不错，即使索隆从来没有接过通告，从来不参加综艺节目以及电视剧的拍摄，从来不出席圈内组织的任何聚会，甚至连颁奖典礼也只是去领个奖，礼貌性地感谢感谢，连庆功宴都不出席，对外宣称家里有猫要喂，经纪公司依旧将最好的资源提供给他。  
这次经纪公司特意带了山治过来，意思其实也很明白，想让索隆看到经纪公司也在努力培养人，也不是不作为，更不会压榨艺人，想用一个刚出道就红半天的艺人当作例子，劝说索隆和平解决。事情到了这份上，他们也不奢求索隆跟他们续合同，只要和平解决就行，也是尽了本分，想体面收场。  
山治自己很明白，其实就算索隆对外什么也不宣布，恶人的一方也是自己的经纪公司，毕竟索隆的影响力已经可以用【恐怖】来形容了，如果这次对方胜诉，赔钱是小事，名声可就臭了，而如果对方败诉，名声也会受影响。所以，还是私下解决比较好，这次过来只是对于索隆的施压的回应，双方都很清楚的。  
所以，那律师之间认真的辩诉显得有点吵。山治撇了下嘴。  
休庭后，经纪公司代理人拉住了山治，让他继续陪同去下一个约定地点，也特别提到了这次的事情，意思也不言而喻，双方要私下解决。  
“都决定私下解决了跟我有什么关系啊？”山治不解，刚出门能够呼吸新鲜空气，他摸索着就点上了烟。“罗罗诺亚点你的。”代理人回答。  
点我的……？这个说法让山治很不舒服，好像在叫人陪酒一样。但其实如果代理人没这样要求，山治也想让他带着他一起去的，他想看那个站在事业顶端的男人如何操纵这片风向，明明他们身为演员，对于这种事情更多的只能听从上层领导安排。总的来说，虽然山治表面不是很乐意，内心却有点小期待。  
地点不难找，保姆车穿过一片田地径直驶向一座装修夸张的建筑，已经是晚上，灯光全开，金色的光映在亮白的墙上，像极了五星级酒店的装修。很难想象那个冷冰冰的人会约在这么浮夸庸俗的地方。  
山治透过车窗看着这庞然大物，不禁笑出声。  
迎面走来一位侍者示意停车，他快步上前敲了敲车窗，朝着代理人耳语两句并递了一张卡片。  
代理扭头示意山治下车，两人整理好服饰后保姆车便开走了。  
“约在顶楼，”代理人晃了晃手中的电梯卡，“用这个上去。”  
山治并不说话，只是默默跟着代理进门。里面的装潢和外面截然不同，似乎建筑师将预算全用在了外表华丽这点上，里面几乎使用建筑材料最本质的颜色，地板也是意思意思铺上大理石，连迎宾的沙发都没有摆，甚至侍者也只有刚才那位，可怜地只剩部电梯了。  
刷了电梯卡迈进电梯，上面的按钮都让人捉摸不透，没有楼层，只有歪歪扭扭的笔记写着“睡觉地方”、“健身房”、“看星星”这样的纸条贴在上面。山治这才感觉从那位神话似的人身上嗅到一丝凡间的气味。  
电梯上升速度很快，没多长时间便到了顶楼，其实也就是写着“看星星”的那层。门开，迎面便看到远处摆着孤零零一张桌子，上面有一瓶已经开了的红酒，旁边没有摆杯子和醒酒器，显然是在这儿的那位直接对口吹瓶了。真是浪费啊。山治心想。  
代理人示意山治在电梯口等，山治很乐意，本来也不愿意参与他们之间的资本争斗，趴在视线这么好的地方抽根烟舒缓心情也挺不错的。所以他识趣地退到角落，趴在栏杆处仰望天空。  
群星璀璨，山治已经好久没有这样看过天了，每天面对着镁光灯的他，对于这种多但柔的光很是享受。他这时才注意到，原本从外面看到的那些黄的刺眼的灯照不上来顶楼，貌似这里就是转为为了欣赏自然光而设计的地方。  
所以叫做“看星星”啊。山治微眯眸子，吐了一口烟。

“回去了。”  
山治听到代理人的话，将烟掐灭，用随身携带的纸巾包好放到口袋。这是他一直以来的习惯，为了避免被某些狗仔乱做文章。  
他看了眼手腕的表，前后进来也不过短短半小时，这么快就把事情谈好了？他有点好奇索隆提出的条件，但是他没有问代理人。山治就是这样，他会尊重别人的发言权，不管是不是涉及自己的事情。  
等待电梯的过程很无聊，山治开始四处扫视，无意间对上了索隆的目光，恰巧这时，电梯门开了，他瞬间明白了世人倾慕他的理由。  
索隆的脸被电梯间唯一的灯光照亮，薄唇上沾着的水渍星星点点，眸子含着光，风撩起他的石青发丝，三条金属耳饰略微摩擦窸窣，他身着黑色西装，剪裁细致，一看就是价值不菲的布料。扣子就那样随意敞开着，一双长腿随意交叉，手里还拎着那瓶挺可惜的红酒。  
山治就这样赤裸裸地接住了索隆眼眸的味道。他的背后是凝人夜色，烁星遮天，此时他融在这背景中，像一个孤独的武士，让人想冲上去抱住他，即使会被他杀掉。  
我看见梦的尽头是你，从此天光大亮，你是我全部的渴望与幻想。  
山治的脑海突然被这句话占满了，以前不知道从哪看到的，还嗤笑着这种略微自我的小浪漫，现在犹如梦魇一般，沉溺在白日梦。  
“他像幅画。”山治念叨了一句。声音极小。

代理人在电梯里一直在咬着后牙槽，他真的对刚才索隆的做法生气了。  
“罗罗诺亚，”代理人说，“提出你的要求。”  
索隆看起来是在思考一样，抿了口红酒，微微扯了扯嘴角，像是对对方的态度不很满意，待把酒瓶放稳，他盯着代理人的眼睛，一字一句地念出来，生怕对方没有听清楚。  
“我要刚才那小子，今后的使用权。”  
代理人一下子从座位上站了起来，想要一把拽住索隆的领带质问他原因，但因为顾忌着山治在后面，努力克制住了。  
“……他是我们公司刚捧出来的小艺人而已，现在正是为公司赚钱的时候，”代理人深吸了几口气，“如果这个时候到你们这里来工作，我们公司的名声会怎么样你清楚吗？！”  
“冷静，我很清楚，所以我会给你一个面子，三年之后。”索隆饶有兴趣地看着前上司的表情变化，“小艺人最辉煌的三年，会为你的公司好好赚钱的，至于之后他会不会成为摇钱树，那就是我的事了。”  
现在快餐消费，偶像接连更替，但是被索隆看中的人，代理人也知道轻易放手绝对不是理智的做法。他扭头朝着山治的方向看了一眼，心里在盘算着。如果不同意的话，不但会失去名誉，就连艺人上升期的基本收入都达不到，从这种角度来讲，同意是比较现实的选择。  
“你怎么这么严肃，是信了别人所说的‘索隆的标准’吗？” 索隆看着对方的样子竟笑出了声，“看在以前一起工作过的份上，我告诉你，我要他不是用来工作的，所以你可以放心让他赚上升期该赚的钱。”  
于是私下解决成功，山治成了筹码，也许这就是索隆让把他也带过来的理由。  
所以山治不会知道，其实他临走前和索隆对视的那一眼，在他看来是偶然，而在索隆眼里，却是必然。  
我会得到他的。索隆看着山治进电梯时慌乱的身影笑道。

“祝贺饰演《幻鸟》主角的山治先生获得最佳男主角奖，请他上台发表获奖感言。”斯里尔电影节的颁奖典礼上，主持人透过话筒将消息传递到山治耳中，他有点难以置信，这虽然不是他获得的第一次奖，但是在这次的电影节中，除了他的出席给媒体制造了话题热点外，索隆的出席也激起了浪潮。山治虽然常年工作，但他也清楚外界经常把他和索隆放在一起做文章。  
屏幕突然切在山治茫然的脸上，他不得不立刻起身，扣上西装底端的纽扣，快步走向颁奖台，他说了什么自己已经记不太清楚了，反正就是感谢这个感谢那个，但是他最想感谢的那个人并没有说出口。  
他其实很想感谢索隆，是索隆给了他方向，他的梦归殊途，其实都汇聚在了索隆那一个点上。  
不知道他能不能听见我获奖了。山治心想，跟他当年一样的奖。  
他笑出了声，但是所有人都认为他是为了这个奖杯和荣誉而高兴，掌声淹没了他，他却在台上看不到索隆的影子，可周围人都告诉他索隆来了，好像只有他没有遇见索隆一样。  
像上次那样见到索隆本人，已经过去三年了。


End file.
